


Short and Bittersweet

by clownvnom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, but!! improving myself is the reason im writing at all so, hmmm, i gotta start somewhere, i kinda hope nobody reads these they're kinda terrible lol, im gonna use the chapter summaries to add tw for each poem, just know that they're not good, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownvnom/pseuds/clownvnom
Summary: my poems are never very long, so expect most of these to be short





	1. red shoes

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is probably gonna be a big mess, but i currently don't like (idk) writing my poems down physically so i figured i'd just use this as a sort of online journal and update it when i have time. its been a long time since i posted anything here and i promised myself i'd stay consistent with this, so hopefully i'll remember to upload them! alright, i've talked to much already. hopefully you'll enjoy! constructive criticism is always welcome! thank you so much for reading <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood tw, implied self harm reference but it depends how you read it

i knew a girl  
whos shoes were always  
full of blood  
and i think  
to myself  
at least im not  
that bad

she walked in her personal  
red puddles  
because her pain was sweet  
and constant  
and her mother didn't mind  
bloody footprints on the stairs

my mother doesn't mind  
bloody handprints on the countertops  
as long as  
they're mine


	2. little bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death tw

your older sister walks on the ice in front of you  
its 22 degrees below freezing  
she laughs and steps on the footprints a rabbit left in the snow  
you step in her footprints

every time she makes a mistake,  
she shares that knowledge with you  
so you don't have to make that same mistake:  
to gain the wisdom of another life

but she made those mistakes  
and they sit with her  
in a way they never will for you

you step in her bootprints and she approaches the part of the river that hasn't frozen over  
leaning over to watch the icy water rush past,  
a sick sound rings out: breaking ice

and you'll learn from her mistakes  
but they won't kill you  
the way they killed her


	3. maple bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no tw i don't think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently today is World Poetry Day so i figured i should write something!! here it is:

mom's started making maple bacon recently  
it fills the house with this new sugary smell  
and it makes my chest ache with longing  
but  
even when i ate meat, i never really liked maple bacon  
i guess its just another thing  
that smells sweet, that i can't have, and that  
i wouldn't actually want if i got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a vegetarian and haven't had meat in about 2 years but i never really got the bacon hype even when i did eat meat lol


	4. a little flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> depression tw (though it's an extended metaphor here), vaguely referenced child abuse + neglect, flooding tw, and there's some repitition towards the end

when i was 5, my sadness lapped at her feet, a crisp and dark water, as she sat down on the edge of her bed that night  
what she let happen to me hung in the air  
and just across the house, i wept, under my winnie the pooh blanket

it was jarring for her, to see how it had effected me, so blatantly  
and she could only ignore it until the water reached past her knees, until it rose higher than my golden crown  
and walking through it became a chore  
and people began to take notice of the way her shoes were always wet  
so she took me to a nice lady  
and made me forget about what happened to me  
and her floor was dry for many years

when i was 13, my sadness started to fill her room again, but the water was cloudy now  
what she did hung in the air  
and just across the house, i wept, without knowing why

and she ignored it, again  
and she ignored it, when none of her socks were dry  
and she ignored it, when she couldn't lay on her bed without it filling her nose  
and she ignored it, when it rose higher than the water stains on her walls  
and she ignored it, when it reached her heartbeat  
and she ignored it, and she ignored it, and she ignored it  
until she could barely breathe through it

over time the water had become clearer, black and icy once again  
and i begged outside her door  
"please don’t make the nice lady come again"  
but neither of us could breathe anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this for one of my finals in my creative writing class, i got an A but my teacher said it was disturbing. i was kinda nervous to turn it in but i needed the grade and it was the only decent poem i could get out at the time. i hope you liked it though, if you read this far. <3.


End file.
